


Wager

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [17]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alexander Explosion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This takes place a little over 100 years after Legacy and gives a little hint at their decisions from that one.





	Wager

Galileo was a completely artificial world. It originally started as a collection of marooned ships around an asteroid in the middle of nowhere in space. It slowly grew over the centuries into a neutral trading and entertainment center. A state of the art space station with the original center preserved for history. It has spread out in a ring around the asteroid.

Nathan, Toki, Charles and Skwisgaar were there for a few reasons, a vacation among them. And a part of that was a high stakes poker tournament for charity. They were each seeded into the groups by themselves, but somehow all four managed to play good enough to make it to the final round.

The field had been massive, so even the ‘final round’ was still large for a poker tournament- four tables of 6 players each. Nathan, Toki, Charles, and Skwisgaar each started out on separate tables, but, as each table lost players, slowly worked down until they were on the last table with two strangers.

A few more hands and they were the only ones left!

During a break in the play, they talked, in public so no one could say the friends had plotted anything.

“Damn, I thought you didn’t play, Toki!” Nathan said.

“Is said Is didn’t play much.” Toki looked at Nathan mildly, his ‘poker face’ firmly in place.

“Ja,” Skwisgaar said sourly. “Hes takes de pot lots of times when he plays mes. Hes just not plays yous.”

Charles grinned. “Well, it seems we still have some things to learn about each other even after all this time.”

“Want to make this interesting for us?” Nathan rumbled. “We don’t get to take home the pot. So, why not a personal bet?”

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I don’t know, what would be interesting? But not permanent.”

“Nos tattoos?” Toki asked.

“No tattoos! If I get my skin inked, I want to chose the design.” Nathan said.

The men thought a moment until Skwisgaar grinned and said “Hairs!”

“What?” Nathan looked like he thought the blond had gone mad.

“Hairs! Is been trying to gets Charles to grow his hairs and hes has been trying to gets mes to cuts mine shorts.”

“Yeah, so?” 

“Hairs grows back. So, not permanents. Whys not dey dat lose cuts deir hairs or grows it in Charles’ cases.” Skwisgaar smirked at Charles. “Is soo wants to see yous in long hairs.”

“Awfully confident, young man.” The short haired brunette smirked back. “You really willing to put those long blond locks on the block?”

“Absolutely, lawyer man.” the blond said. “Is will risk dem to see yous long haired.”

Nathan and Toki were quiet a moment. Both had flipped their long black and brown hair over their shoulders to look at the length of their locks.

“Whats yous think, Nathan?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been growing this for a long time. It’s been…..centuries since it was short.” Nathan rumbled. “Well….it does grow back…”

“Afraid, Nathan?” The lawyer cocked an eyebrow at him.

“No! Alright, I’m in. I win, you grow your hair, Ofdensen, and Skwigelf, you lose your locks. Toki, you in?”

The long haired brunette hesitated. “Ja….Is guess.”

When the four men sat back down on the table, the news of the personal bet was speeding through the casino. The people who thought it was going to be a boring end to the tournament because four friends were playing each were suddenly interested again. Personal bets made things fun and sometimes rather cutthroat. More than a few friendships had ended due to ‘personal bets’.

The play began. Cards were dealt and bets placed. The hands went back and forth. Toki winning this round, Skwisgaar the next, Nathan and Charles tying the next. No one really getting much ahead of the others.

Finally, with each man still fairly even in his pot, Charles said “This is taking too long. What do you say we throw it all in and this hand winner takes all?”

“Alright, I’m in.” Nathan said. “Toki? Skwisgaar? Let’s end this.”

The two younger men nodded, each feeling good about their own chances.

The dealer said, “Alright, gentlemen. Then a new deck and winner takes all this round.”

They put all their chips in the pot and the cards were dealt. Each man checked their hands and made their choices to discard or not. Skwisgaar sat pat, Nathan took two cards, Toki one, and Charles took three cards.

They looked at the cards with poker faces intact. 

“Now, gentlemen, reveal your hands.” The dealer requested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, not much later, four men entered their suite. Three were in shock, each holding something that had been a part of each of them for a long time. The fourth had a wicked smile. 

Try as he might, Charles could not help gloating.

Nathan, Toki, and Skwisgaar each cradled in their hands their lost ponytails of their formerly long hair. It was like they were each carrying bodies of a lost friend. 

A large mirror, that had been there but not noticed when they had checked in, seemed to mock them with their short haired reflections. 

“I feel….naked.” Nathan said. “I hadn’t cut my hair in over three hundred years, Ofdensen. Three hundred years!”

“Is likes yous hair long, Nathan.” Toki said, sorrow in his voice. “It’s nots bad, but its not…..rights. And Is….looks weirds with no hairs.”

The young brunette ran his fingers through his short hair. It was just about ear length now, in a tousled style that was popular at the moment.

Nathan’s hair was about the same length and style. He just stared in the mirror at it. The ebony haired man touched his head almost like he couldn’t believe it. “No, this is being grown out as of now.”

Skwisgaar looked more in shock than the others. He just stared at his reflection without saying a word. His hair was more like Charles in that it was swept back and longer in the front than the back. 

“Oh, come on, Skwisgaar! It’s not that bad. You look good in short hair.” Charles tried to cheer his lover up. 

“Nos, Is don’t likes it.” Skwisgaar pouted. He actually wasn’t sure about it and if Charles really worked on him, he might accept it. But right now all he could do was run his hand through his short hair and stare at the long bundle of hair in his other hand.

The suite’s computer, which double as a communications center, chimed. “Incoming call for Nathan Explosion from Alexander Explosion.”

Nathan moved to the computer and sat down so he was on camera. He hit a key to accept the call and asked “Alex, is everything alright?”

“Yes….er, Dad?” The dark haired young man on screen looked startled when he saw his father. “Are you alright? What happened to your hair?”

“Ah, nothing. Lost a bet to your uncle Charles.”

Toki moved behind Nathan so he could be seen on screen, too. “Sos did Is, Alex.”

“Dad? What is going on there? Both of you losing your hair? What sort of bet was this?”

Nathan growled. “Can we talk about this later? Why did you call us? Is everyone alright? Has your wife had the baby yet?”

Alex laughed. “Yep, Sofia Maria was born this morn..er, about three hours ago. Ten pounds, 4 ounces with a full head of black hair. So you’re both grandpas…again.”

Toki grinned over at the other two men in the room. “And yous two is uncles again!”

“So, you all going to be back for our birthday celebration? One hundred may not mean much to you Immortals, but it’s important to us mortals.”

“Yeah, Alex, we all be back. And don’t tell the others about….” he reached up and his fingers through his hair.

“Why? Embarrassed?”

“No.” Nathan glared at the screen. “I’m just not happy with it. Going to talk to the docs about seeing if I can speed up the growing process.”

Toki’s and Skwisgaar’s eyes widened. 

The former long haired brunette asked. “Yous can dos dat?”

“For some things. Don’t know about hair, cause I never had to worry about it before.”

“Alright, Dads. See you soon then.” Alex signed off.

“No fair speeding up the repair process, Nathan!” Charles groused. 

“Hey, the bet was just to cut the hair. Didn’t say anything about growing it back the slow way.”

Toki stood behind the chair and ran his fingers through Nathan’s short, black locks. “Is can’t plays with it as much as before.”

The older man turned in the chair, wrapped his arms around the younger, and growled. “Wanna go to bed and see if it can still be fun, blue eyes?”

Toki, still playing with his hair, replied. “Okays, if yous wants tos.”

They kissed deeply, Nathan taking the brunette’s lip in his teeth before sliding his tongue in to explore the other’s mouth. Toki liked having to lean down to kiss Nathan. It was a rare thing. The brunette slid his hands into the black hair and around to the back of his head. They grinded their lips and sucked tongues until they drew a snort out of Charles.

“Get a room, you two!” The lawyer chuckled.

Nathan pulled back and grinned at Toki. “Sounds good to me, Charles. I guess we’ll see you later…..much later.”

The tall man took Toki’s hand and they headed off to their bedroom of the suite. 

“Yous know, lawyer man, dat’s not such a bads idea.” Skwisgaar wrapped his arms around Charles from the back and nuzzled his neck. “Whats yous say wes gets a room?”

“You’re not mad at me for your hair?”

“Is mads. But Is made de bet and has to honors its.” The blond grimaced at his image in the mirror. “Buts….if Nathan finds out wes can grows our hair back faster, den Is doing its.”

“How about I grow my hair along with you?” Charles turned so he was facing his lover. 

“But yous won! Yous would do dat?”

“I…..will admit to wondering how I would look with long hair. I can always cut it if I don’t like it.” 

The men kissed before moving toward their bedroom, arm in arm. 

“Suppose Is like yous with long hairs?” Skwisgaar leered at him.

“We’ll…talk about that when I grow it.”

One door after the other clicked shut and the lights dimmed in the main room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the door closed, Nathan pulled Toki into his arms and kissed him, savoring his lover’s mouth, and sucking on his lower lip before releasing him.

“Ah, Wartooth! You still drive me crazy, after all this time!” Nathan rested his head on the younger man’s. “When we were together for a year, I use to marvel at how just the sight of you would make me catch my breath. How your touch would make my heart race. But, now, after a hundred years and you still do that to me.” His green eyes glowed with lust.

“Dos Is?” Toki leered right back at him. “Evens with short hairs?”

“Ja, blue eyes, even with short hairs.” Nathan kissed him again as he ran his hands down his back and cupped his ass to pull him closer.

Toki ended the kiss with a sly smile. “Yous has always dones dat to me, green eyes. Froms dat day Is met yous.”

“And just how would you like to show me tonight?” The older man grinned.

“Ohs, and whys should Is prove it? Why nots yous prove it?” The younger man walked away from him toward the bed. 

“Umm, you do have a point there.” Nathan rummaged in the dresser drawer and pulled out a deck of cards. “Play for who proves what to whom?”

Toki looked at him. “Whats de bet?”

“Whoever has the losing hand does whatever the winner wants.” Nathan opened the deck and began shuffling the cards. “Anything.”

“Anything? Umm…okays, my lucks been good.” Toki walked back over to the dresser. “One hands?”

“One hand. Winner takes the loser.” Nathan smirked.

He finished shuffling the deck and put the cards down for Toki to cut them. The Immortal then dealt two hands, face down. 

Toki looked at his hand and discarded two cards. Nathan dealt two cards and stood pat with his cards.

The ebony haired man revealed his cards. “Full house.”

Toki revealed his cards and smirked. “Straight flush. Is win.”

“…. oh, my! You going to take advantage of me, aren’t you?”

The brunette stepped up to him and took his shirt in his hands. “Ja, every advantages. Oftens. Den yous can takes advantage of mes laters.”

Toki pulled Nathan into a long kiss. His hands slid up his chest and into his short, black hair. The younger man broke the kiss with a sigh. “Don’t like dis short hairs. Its don’t fall around mes when yous kiss mes anymore.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll change it back as soon as I can.” Nathan rumbled. “And how about you? I like this look, but I think I like your long hair better.”

“Ja, Is grows it back, but yous is distracting mes. Is still gets to do what Is wants to yous.” Toki began to unbutton the other’s shirt. “Is wants yours shirt off, now.”

“Just my shirt?” Nathan took over taking his shirt off.

“To starts with. More later.” Toki walked over to his suitcase and pulled something red out of it. He turned back as Nathan tossed his shirt away.

“What you got there, blue eyes?”

The brunette unrolled the red tie with a snap. 

“Oh, no! You are not tying me up!” 

“Yous started dis and said dat de loser does what de winner wants.” Toki moved to him with a wicked grin.

“Yeah, but that was when I was going to win!” Nathan growled. “Er, alright, I’ll…..do what you want me to do. You really tying me up?”

“Ohs, nots for longs. Just to gets us started.” The brunette took his right hand and wrapped the tie around it before walking around behind the black haired man to bind his arms back. He then walked the bound man over to a high backed chair and turned his back to the chair. Toki then undid Nathan’s pants and pushed them down to his thighs, freeing his erection, before telling him to sit down.

After Nathan sat down, Toki pulled his pants and shoes off. Then walked away to strip himself. He did it slowly to tease the other man.

The bound man licked his lips as he watched the younger man strip. “Oh, hurry up, boy! I want you now!”

“Ah, patience, Nathan, Is will gets to dat.” Toki purred. “But dis is why Is like dis. Is can drive yous crazy.”

“You have always and will always drive me crazy, blue eyes.” Nathan replied in a pleading tone. “Please hurry.”

Toki, fully naked, paced slowly over to him. “Nos. Tonight, wes dos its slowly.”

“Ah, gods, Wartooth! You are a wicked man.” He groaned.

The brunette just smiled and leaned in to kiss the bound man, with his hands on his shoulders. He stroked up to the other’s neck and chin and then down to his chest without breaking the kiss. He ran his fingers over his nipples, making the older man moan into the kiss. 

Toki continued down Nathan’s sides to his hips. His tongue slid into the dark haired man’s mouth to swirl around his tongue and over the roof of his mouth.

He ended the kiss and pulled back to run his hands down to the bound man’s thighs. Nathan growled in frustration, his desire filled green eyes fixed on Toki like he wanted to eat him whole. 

Toki just grinned back at him as he ran his hands over his hips to stroke the other man’s inner thighs from groin to knees. The brunette slips his hands under Nathan’s knees and lifted his legs to rest on the chair’s arms. 

“Please, Toki, touch me!” Nathan moaned. “Please, you are driving me crazy! I want you to take me hard and rough!”

Toki leaned in to him, rubbing and grinding their erections together slowly. He ran his hands back up the other’s body as he kissed him lightly again. “Soon, my loves, soon. Is want yous, too, wilds, fast, and all mines. But firsts….”

The younger man finally touched the older man’s cock, stroking his finger tips down the underside of the erect member as slowly and lightly as he has teased his body.

Nathan growled in frustration and bucked his hips up.

Toki stepped back out of reach. “Nos, nos, Nathan! Bad boy! Its mys choice. If yous try to change dat, Is go play with myself.”

“No! I want you, Toki, please!” 

“My ways?”

“Yes!” Nathan moaned. “Any way! Just please, touch me.”

“Is be very goods to yous.” Toki purred as he moved back to the man. He nipped the other’s ear and whispered. “Is be very, very goods to yous.”

His hands went back to lightly teasing the other’s cock, stroking down and up, making him whimper. The brunette smiled at the bound man as he went down to his knees in front of him and took a firmer hold of his erection. His tongue teased the slit in the tip before swirling around the velvet head. His hand stroked firmer and faster. 

Nathan gasped and trembled trying not to thrust into Toki’s warm mouth. Gods, he wanted to be balls deep inside the young man! His cock was throbbing with his pulse. 

Toki licked down the underside of Nathan’s cock and teased the tender spot right at the base. He licked back up to take the cock back into his mouth. He sucked on it firmly before taking in as much of it as he could.

“Yeeesssss, oh, gods, yes! That is soo good, Toki!” Nathan had his eyes closed and head back, trying hard not to thrust into the brunette’s mouth.

Toki sucked hard on the bound man’s cock and hummed. Nathan cried out and would have thrust into the brunette’s mouth if he didn’t have both hands on the other’s thighs. He slid back almost to the head before taking the cock back deep into his throat again. Toki enjoyed the sounds he was pulling from his lover as he teased him. But his own cock was letting him know it wanted some action, too.

Nathan whimpered as the other’s mouth slid off of his throbbing member. “Oh, no, please don’t stop, Toki! Please don’t!”

The brunette stood up, leaned in, licking his lips, and purred. “Ah, buts Is want mores. Is being neglected. Do yous want mores?”

“Ah, gods, yes!”

Toki put his hands on Nathan’s thighs and stroked them up to his hips, his stomach, to his chest as he kissed him. Then he stepped back to get the lube from the night table by the bed. Green eyes followed with a hungry look. 

Toki turned to face the bound man but didn’t walk over to yet. He simply put some lube in his hand and stroked his erection, slowly as he watched Nathan squirm in the chair.

“Please bring that over here, blue eyes! I want you now, please!” Nathan pleaded, almost drooling.

“Ohs, yous want mes?” Toki walked back toward him. “Hows much?”

“Very much, you tease!” Nathan growled at him. “Any way, every way, completely, boy.”

The brunette smiled wickedly, leaned in close. “Any ways?”

“You bloody tease!” Nathan managed to capture the young man’s mouth and kissed him roughly, sucking his lower lip between his teeth to bite lightly.

Toki growled at him as he slipped two fingers into the bound man, who moaned and bucked his hips as much as he could. The brunette stroked in and out slowly, teasing him as he stretched him. 

Nathan released the other’s lips to whisper “Please, Toki! Take me now! I want you inside me.”

“Nows? Alrights, Nathan.” Toki pulled his fingers, placed his cock at Nathan’s entrance and pushed slowly in.

The bound man moaned at the slowness. “Please, faster! Harder! Toki, please!”

“Ah! Is won dis. Is gets to choice, don’ts Is?” Toki purred in his ear before he sucked on the lobe. Balanced on his hands on the other man’s legs, he pushed balls deep and stayed still.

Nathan squirmed beneath him again. He wanted Toki to move! He wanted, needed him to move! The pain was fading and he wanted the pleasure to begin.

Toki kissed from his ear along his jaw as he pulled out as slowly as he entered him. There was no way he was going to let Nathan know he wanted to move as fast as the other wanted him to, yet. He stroked back in slowly again and stopped again. But he only held still a moment before grinding against the bound man and his erection trapped between the two of them.

Nathan moaned low. “Yes, Toki! Oh, that feels soo good! More! Please…more…”

The brunette placed his hands on the dark haired man’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper. “Mores? Ja, Is thinks Is give yous mores.”

He shifted his weight to his left arm and moved his free hand down to Nathan’s cock. He curled his fingers around it as his thumb ran over the tip, teasing the slit. He stroked down it gently. At the base, he grasped it harder and stroked up fast as he pulled out and thrust back into him harder and faster.

“Dis what yous wants? Dis hows yous wants it?” Toki whispered. “Is wants to makes you feels good.”

“Aaaaah! Gods, YES!” Nathan moaned. His head back, trying to rock his hips as much as he could. “..gods, yes! More, Toki!”

The brunette didn’t speak. He shifted his left hand to the chair and leaned in to kiss and suck on the dark haired man’s neck. The other man moaned again and Toki felt the vibrations from the tight neck muscles. He kissed over to where Nathan’s neck met his shoulder and bit down, not enough to bleed but enough to leave a mark. 

Toki felt his nerves start to tingle as he began to roll to his edge. He licked up Nathan’s neck to his ear and whispered. “Is close, Nathan. Do yous wants mes to come for yous? Will yous come for mes?”

“Yes! Yes! YES!” Nathan cried in a ragged moan. “I’m sooo close, Toki! Harder! Please, harder!”

Nathan felt the fire start to build in his body. Toki’s thrusts hit the spot every time and it was pushing him higher and higher along with his strokes on his throbbing cock. Gods, he wanted his hands free to pull him closer. He wanted to grab the brunette’s ass and hold on. But, from the position he was in on the chair, he could not even wrap his legs around him. It was both frustrating him and increasing his pleasure.

“Tooo..ki! I’m… I…clooosss….. TOKI!” Nathan came hard with a shudder, shooting ropes of come over Toki’s chest, his own chest and stomach, and Toki’s hand.

Toki milked the other’s orgasm to the last gasp. Feeling the other man tightening around him sent him over the edge and he cried wordlessly into Nathan’s neck. A few more strokes as he filled the bound man and the brunette slowed to stay buried in his lover. 

Panting, Toki pulled back enough to stare into Nathan’s lust hazy, green eyes as he licked his hand clean. 

Nathan moaned low at that sight and leaned forward to catch Toki’s mouth after he finished. As they kissed, Toki slid his hands behind the other man to tug the red tie loose and free Nathan, who immediately wrapped his arms around the brunette.

Toki broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Nathan’s forehead. “Yous make mes all sweaty agains, Nathan. Wes need to takes a showers.”

“Ja, blue eyes, you make me sweaty and feel good. Now, will you help an old man up?”

“Pfft! Old mans, my ass.” Toki giggled. But he pulled out of Nathan and helped him move his legs off the chair arms. 

Nathan let Toki walk ahead of him to the bathroom to ogle the brunette’s ass. “Nope, you do not have an old man’s ass. Right nice ass, actually.”

“Pffft! Yous going to dos something about its?”

Nathan moved up next to him and draped his arm over the other’s shoulders. “Not right now, but later. And we will need another shower then, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door clicked shut and Charles turned on Skwisgaar like a tiger. The blond was pushed back against the wall next to the door with force as Charles ravaged his mouth. The lawyer grabbed the blond’s arms to pin him to the wall as he ground his hips against his captive. 

Skwisgaar moaned into the other man’s mouth as he sucked on the invading tongue. He only put up a token resistance.

“Ah, you are mine tonight, my prize.” The brunette purred as he broke the kiss, one hand sliding down the blond’s arm to his chest to pinch and tease the pierced nipple under his shirt.

“Ohs? Suppose Is had plans for yous?” 

“They will have to wait, until tomorrow or later. You lost to me at cards, so I can do with you what I will. And I will a lot tonight.” Charles grinned wickedly at him.

“Is don’t remembers dat bet.” 

“Well, that sort of bet is not the type of thing one announces to a room full of strangers, now.” Charles stepped back. “Get undressed, my prize, now.”

The lawyer turned away to undress himself, hanging up his jacket, putting his tie to one side, peeling off his shirt, pants, and shoes. He picked up his tie again as he turned back to the blond…..

….who was still in his pants. He was shirtless and shoeless, leaning back against the wall with a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.

Charles raised an eyebrow at the sight. “I told you to get undress, prize. This is not undressed, but I can work with it. You will have to be…..disciplined for your disobedience, of course.”

“Ohs? What do yous plans to dos?” Skwisgaar pushed away from the wall and walked toward him. He reached out to the lawyer to pull him into a kiss. 

But Charles smirked back at him and catch both his wrists in a rather strong hand and had the blond’s wrists tied up in no time, with a length dangling down. 

“As I said, you are my prize tonight. And I will do with you what I like.” He pulled the blond to him to take his mouth again. 

The brunette broke the kiss to pull the blond to the bed. “Now, are you going to be good and get on the bed yourself or must I throw you on it?”

Skwisgaar opened his mouth to protest and he suddenly found himself flying onto the bed, rolled over to the middle of it and his arms stretched over his head to be tied to the headboard. The naked lawyer climbed on the bed to straddle his hips. 

“I said, young man, I’m in control tonight.” He kissed him again, gently. 

Charles slid down his body to unfasten his pants and began to work them down and off of the captive, freeing his erection. Once he had peeled the pants off, he got off the bed to put them on a chair and get a couple of things from one of the suitcases. One was a tube of lube. The other was a long strip of leather with snaps. 

“Ah, lawyer man, yous aren’t going to puts dats on mes, are yous?” The blond squirmed on the bed.

“You disobeyed me, prize. You didn’t strip all the way when I told you to and you resisted getting on the bed. This on top of the fact you lost to me at cards. You are my prize.” Charles moved back to the bed and straddled Skwisgaar’s thighs. 

He stroked the bound man’s cock with gentle fingers, making him moan. The lawyer teased the piercing at the underside’s base before stroking up to playing with the ring. Skwisgaar squirmed again with a deeper moan, shivering at Charles’ touch.

Charles then held the leather strap in both hands and stroked it down the blond’s cock. He ran it over his balls, slipping it under them to snap it closed around both the other’s balls and cock. 

“Ah, nos, lawyer man! Is wants to come for yous. Please don’t!”

“Oh, you will come for me, my prize. Have no doubt about that. But I want you to last a long time before you do.” Charles licked his lips. “And I intend for it to be a long time tonight.”

“Yous is a mean tease.” Skwisgaar groaned. 

The lawyer smiled wickedly. “Oh? You want me to tease you?”

He lowered his head and licked the tip of Skwisgaar’s cock as he squeezed it firmly in one hand. He ran his tongue around the head and teased the slit and tugged at the ring lightly. The lawyer slipped the tip of his tongue into the ring to pull the cock into his mouth. He sucked hard on the head as his hand worked the shaft.

The bound man cried out. “Ja! Ohs, dat is soo good, lawyer man! Is wants more…”

Charles just smiled and took more of his prize into his mouth. The way he straddled the blond, the other man couldn’t move, but he tried to thrust up. The lawyer simply moved his hands to pin the other man by the hips. The brunette took his cock in as deep as he could and then slid back up, sucking, licking, and teasing with his teeth. 

The lawyer finally pulled away from the blond to get the lube he had brought to the bed. The blond felt the other man shift his weight off of him. The lawyer then pushed the blond’s legs apart to settle back between his legs rather than on them.

Skwisgaar licked his lips as he watched Charles stroke lube on his erection. The brunette made a show of it, nice and slow, making the blond squirm again, but he didn’t do more than groan at the sight. After he was slicked down, Charles began to stroke and stretch Skwisgaar’s puckered entry. This made the blond pull up his legs and pump himself on the brunette’s fingers and moan.

“Now, now. Why are you in such a hurry?” Charles pulled his fingers free. “Now, just how should I take you first?”

“Any way yous wants! Just takes mes! Please!” Skwisgaar pleaded. He pushed up and arched his back trying to thrust toward the lawyer.

Charles just smiled wickedly and leaned forward to pin the blond’s folded legs against him and back down on the bed. His arms slid under the blond and lifted him just enough to flip him over on his knees. The way the blond was bound to the headboard made it easy to turn him over without switching his arms. 

“No, I think I want you this way this time. Almost like our first time.” Charles purred. He adjust himself and pushed slowly into the man underneath him, leaning down against his back and grabbing his hips. 

The lawyer pushed them both forward enough for the blond to balance on his elbows. The brunette wrapped one arm around the other man’s waist and stroked up his chest with the other to tease his pierced nipples. He kissed and nipped along the blond’s shoulders and his neck.

“Umm, I’m liking your shorter hair. I don’t have to push it away to bite your neck.” 

Skwisgaar was squirming again and panting. In a whisper he said “..please….”

“Please what, my prize?” Charles nuzzled his ear.

“…please move… Is wants you to move…”

Charles smiled and rotated his hips slowly, barely pulling out of the other man. “Like this?”

“Mores!”

The lawyer rocked and rolled a bit more, pulling out about half way, but still slow and gentle. “This more to your liking, my prize?”

“Mores! Harders! Please, lawyer man! Is want yous to takes your pleasures….” 

Charles rested his head on the blond’s shoulder and buried his face in his hair. His left arm griped the other’s waist tighter as his right roamed his chest. And he pulled slowly out almost all the way to slam back into the captive harder and stroked out faster again and again.

“This what you want, my prize?” His voice was a rough purr.

“JA!!! Oh, lawyer man, ja! Is wants yous… just likes dat!” Skwisgaar thrust back in rhythm with the other man’s motion. 

They stopped talking, only moans, groans, gasps and other sounds of their passion came from them. 

The bound blond could feel the fire starting to build in him. But with the cock ring, he could only feel it build higher and higher in frustration. Oh, he wanted release!

The lawyer trailed his hand down to tease the other’s cock. Not roughly or for long. But just enough to remind him that he was in control. He wanted this to last and for the other’s pleasure to be delayed, but not to be completely cruel.

Charles felt him rolling to his own edge, his nerves and his blood both seemed to be burning and flowing to the same center. He thrust faster and harder until he fell over and came with a final thrust and cry into the blond.

The lawyer’s arms tighten around the blond’s waist as he road the last of his orgasm out in with a shudder. The blond was still panting and moaning in frustration under him, begging for his own release.

“Charles? Lawyer man? Please don’ts forgets mes, please!”

“Oh, no, my prize.” Charles panted. “I haven’t forgotten you. Not when you give me such pleasure. Now, it’s your turn.”

Charles straightened up and pulled out of the blond. He reached down and turned him back over on his back, this time straddling him.

The brunette pulled the lube over to him and put some on his hand. He began a teasing stroke on the bound man’s throbbing erection. The blond tried to buck his hips into the other’s hands, but he was too well pinned for that.

“Don’t wear yourself out yet, my prize.” Charles said quietly. “You will need that energy shortly.”

Skwisgaar almost snarled in frustration.

“Getting impatience, are we?” Charles chuckled. “I suppose that I have teased you enough.”

The lawyer barely slicked his entrance before rising up above the blond’s erection and impaling himself on it. He slid, trembling, down the whole length of it, a mixed look of pleasure and pain on his face.

Skwisgaar’s look was one of pure lust as his lawyer man leaned forward to rest on his arms above him, rolling his hips just a little as he adjust to the blond invasion.

“AAWW!! Ja, lawyer man! Yous feel so goods around mes!” the blond purred. “Is wants dis soo much….”

“You feel soo good in me, my prize.” Charles’ voice was a rough whisper. “Now, I give you your pleasure. Tell me when you want to be free.”

The brunette raised his hips and slammed down hard and fast on the blond. He began to pump as hard and as fast as he could with his legs still trembling from his own release. 

Skwisgaar bucked up against the other as hard as he could. He had wanted to be free before, but now he wanted this to last as long as it could. The heat, the sensations, just felt so good. But his body wanted it’s release, too. Everything was rising so fast! If he didn’t get it, he felt like his body would explode!

“Now, lawyer man! Now! Is wants to come for yous!”

Charles reached between them as well as he could and fumbled for the cock ring. His fingers found it, lost it, and then the snaps where there and undone!

Skwisgaar’s body arched up hard into Charles as he roared his pleasure! He seemed to black out a moment. All he knew he was slowly laying back on the bed with his lawyer man above him and feeling this incredible bliss. His heart felt like it was beating faster than a hummingbird’s. 

Charles leaned down to catch Skwisgaar’s mouth in a deep long, tongue sucking kiss as they both recovered. The brunette hovered over the blond. “Was that worth losing, my prize?”

“J-ja, lawyer man. Is lose to yous all de times, now.” Skwisgaar smirked up at him.

“Ah, but there are times I would like to lose to you to see what you would claim as your prize.” Charles said as he rose up off of the blond to free him from his bonds.

They curled up in each other’s arms to rest before showering.

Skwisgaar kissed Charles lightly. “Ohs, Is will think of some interesting things by den, lawyer man. Yous will likes losing to mes.”


End file.
